


A Little Drink

by jessywritesfandoms



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight is getting fucked over, Evan is vampire bastard, M/M, Other, This is something I wrote in October, but I kinda want to make more of this, gimme feedback if this is something you would read, idk I might make their relationship toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessywritesfandoms/pseuds/jessywritesfandoms
Summary: Dwight Fairfield was enjoying a party in the woods with his friends. And now he’s waking up with the worst headache in his life and in an unfamiliar room. There’s his college classmate Evan MacMillan, but Dwight is quick to realize that Evan is not what he seems.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield & Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. When you go alone

There was a pathway to the clearing in the woods, lined up with jack-o’-lanterns to light the path. Tonight was the annual bonfire the College threw to celebrate the wicked festiviates to come. There would be people dressed up in costumes, bobbing for apples, and there was even a corn maze on the outskirts of the woods.

Usually, Dwight said no to these activities. He wasn’t one for parties, despite it being October; his favorite month of the entire year. He preferred spending his time in his dorm room and having a horror movie marathon to celebrate the spookiest of seasons. He was half way through the  _ Scream _ franchise; which he admitted started to get a bit overdone; there could only be so many Ghostfaces. 

But his best friend, Meg wouldn’t let him spend another night holed up in his room. So here he was, at the bonfire. The problem was, there was a costume dress code and Dwight didn’t exactly have a costume yet. So he bought some cheap fake blood from those Halloween stores that seem to only exist when businesses went under, and it was the time of Halloween. He got his old shirts, the kind he only wore around the house and applied the fake blood onto the shirt. For extra effect, he rubbed some of the fake blood on his face too.

“What are you supposed to be?” Meg questioned with a sort of judging look on her face.

“I’m your classic horror movie victim, preferably the one who makes it to the end.” Dwight answered with a slight smile.

Which Meg returned with. “Oh so you’re playing those virgins who don’t get killed in the movie because you’re so pure?” She said her voice teasing. “They said to wear a costume you know.”

Dwight lightly shoved her. “Oh be quiet.”

Meg laughed and shoved him back. The two made their way to the bonfire, where everyone was already tearing up the floor. Meg spotted their two other friends; Jake and Claudette and waved to get their attention. Now with the four of them together, the party started to become real fun.

Dwight had to admit, this was starting to become better than staying at home and watching movies. This was a time where Dwight could really let loose and just have fun with his friends. Claudette and Meg took turns bobbing for apples, and Dwight and Jake joined in with a few students as they attempted to communicate with a ghost via the spirit board. Then they all took turns getting horribly lost in the corn maze. The night was filled with a bunch of laughter and drinking, and eventually they ran out. 

Another mutual friend, Kate, who was head of the party planning committee came up to Dwight after seeing he wasn’t drunk.

“Oh I thought I ordered enough beer, but now it's all gone!” Kate fussed as she dug into her purse and held out her card.

“Do me a favour Dwight, please go out and buy some more liquor?” 

“Sure thing Kate.” Dwight smiled softly as he took the card and walked his way back out of the woods.

He followed the jack-o’-lanterns trail until he reached where they parked all of the cars. He dug into his pocket for a moment before realizing that he left his keys with Meg, since she brought her purse for safe keeping. With a soft sigh, Dwight turned around to head back to the woods to get his keys. But to his surprise and horror, there was somebody behind him.

“Oh my God!” Dwight practically jumped out of his skin, and placed a hand over his surprised heart. He started to laugh a little, maybe a bit out of shock.

“You startled me, I didn’t see you there.” Dwight said.

The man who appeared behind him only gave a little smile. He was tall, with broad shoulders and a sharp jaw. He had blond hair that made soft tufts at the top. His eyes were a dazzling cerulean. It suddenly clicked that Dwight knew he from somewhere. He snapped his fingers when a name came to his mind.

“Evan right?” Dwight continued, “We have World History together right?”

“That’s correct, and am I right to assume your name is Dwight?” Evan asked.

“Yeah it is.” Dwight said, looking Evan up and down. He realized that Evan wasn’t wearing a costume, instead a black trenchcoat and large boots. Dwight smiled a little at that.

“Not into costumes?” He asked. “How’d you get past Kate? She was chewing people’s heads off if she saw them with no costumes.”

“I guess you can say that.” Evan smiled. “Leaving already? It's almost midnight, that’s when the parties really start to get fun.”

“Oh I’ll be back, Kate asked me to get more beer.” Dwight said. “I left my keys with my friend so I should go get them back.”

Dwight started to move away from the conversation, but Evan blocked his path.

“Want me to give you a ride?” Evan asked, “It'll save you from making two trips, plus I need to get a drink anyway.”

Dwight thought about it for a moment. It wouldn’t be that much trouble if he had to walk back to his friends, but here was Evan making things easier for him. There was a soft voice in the back of his head, doubting his trip with Evan. But Evan wasn’t exactly a stranger, so it should be fine. Dwight nodded.

“That sounds nice Evan.” Dwight gave a small smile.

And with that, the two entered the car and drove off the side of the woods and into the street. Evan turned on the radio and set the station that was playing Halloween themed songs. It started to play some well known songs and Dwight tapped his foot along to the music. It was a few minutes of driving before Evan drove off the road and into a little rest area. Dwight looked around confused, the ways towards town was still 5 miles and a half. He looked at Evan, feeling a little bit uneasy.

“Evan?” He asked. “Why’d we stopped?”

Evan didn’t respond to his question. He simply clicked the button to this side that locked the doors to the car. Dwight looked nervous, he started to feel his heart race a little. 

“Evan?” Dwight asked again, more nervous. “Why did you lock the door?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Evan finally said, turning to look at Dwight. His cerulean eyes were no longer and instead were replaced with a crimson red. He smiled creepily, showing two sharps fang that poked at his bottom lip. Dwight felt his stomach drop. This had to be a joke right? He started to pull at the door’s handle, trying to get it open.

Evan grabbed Dwight roughly by his shirt collar and tugged him forward. Dwight looked up at those piercing red eyes. What was this? This felt unholy and wrong, was this a vampire?

“I said I wanted a drink.” Evan whispered before leaning into Dwight’s neck, sinking his fangs into Dwight’s soft flesh. Dwight’s eyes widened in horror and pain and let out an ear piercing scream. But there was no one around to hear it. It was just him and Evan, who seemed to relish in those screams of his. Dwight tried to pull away from Evan, but he was caught in a tight grip. Dwight was drained of his blood, until he fell limp in Evan’s grip. When Evan released, Dwight fell back against the seat of the car.

Evan wiped his mouth that was stained with the blood of Dwight Fairfield. He panted softly, having a slight buzz from the intoxicating liquid. He put a hand to Dwight’s wrist, checking for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. Evan figured he could use more of this blood, and if he was smart, he could persevere Dwight for a few months. Evan smiled at that thought.

“You’re going to keep me well fed for these months.” Evan whispered softly into Dwight’s ear.

The creature of the night chuckled to himself, and started the car once more and drove off into the night.


	2. Dwight's missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg, Claudette and Jake have noticed their best friend Dwight has not turned up. Stricken with worry, they set out to find their lost friend! And Kate is determined to get her credit card back.

Meg took another swing of her half empty beer. She was in the mood for another one, but Dwight still hadn’t returned with the beer. She checked her phone; it was already 11 pm. It had been an hour since Dwight left and he was still gone. Of course it took a while to get back into town, but the nearest liquor store still wasn’t that far. Meg looked around for any sign of Dwight, maybe he did return and was blending in with the crowd. 

“Oh this is a disaster.” Kate groaned. She tapped her foot impatiently and checked her phone. Being head of the party planning committee, she was getting the brunt of the backlash. A lot of people were complaining about the absence of booze. Kate started to bite her nails.

“Oh where could Dwight be?” Kate looked at her phone and dialed Dwight’s number. When Meg’s purse started to ring, Kate groaned softly. 

“You have his phone? You gotta be kidding me!” Kate ran a hand down her face. “He has my credit card too!”

“What do think happened to him?” Meg said frowning. She turned to Claduette and Jake. They both knew Dwight like she did. “This isn’t like him.”

Claudette was deep in thought. It wasn’t like Dwight at all. He was always so responsible and he would never take this long, especially when he knew that he had people waiting for him. She gasped loudly all of the sudden.

“You don’t think something bad happened do you?” Claudette cried out. “Dwight would never be out this long if he didn’t have a choice! What if the car broke down? What if the card was declined? What if somebody robbed him? What if-”

“Sweetie calm down!” Meg put a hand on Claudette’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine, he’s just taking longer than usual.”

Jake only grunted in response and took another swing of his drink. He gripped the bottle tightly in his hands. He wasn’t going to let the others know, but he was really worried about Dwight. They should have never sent him alone. Dwight was a small guy, he was wimpy and cowardly. He couldn’t fight back to save his life and would be too timid to call out for help if he knew an attacker was much stronger than him. Jake only gripped the bottle tighter when dark thoughts started to swirl in his minds. 

“Why did I let him go alone?” Jake finally said, clearly upset.

Meg gave a knowing look to Jake. She knew how he felt, and how he would be the most worried. Jake finally met her gaze and Meg gave him a reassuring smile.

“Jake you came here alone right?” She asked. “Let’s just go in your pickup, we’re bound to find Dwight if the car broke down.”

Jake seemed content with that option, he nodded. “You have the keys.”

Meg opened her purse and started to fish for Jake’s keys. She stopped suddenly, her face paling slightly. She slowly pulled out the keys that belonged to Dwight’s car. When it finally clicked with Claudette and Jake, they also paled. Horror stretched across Claudette’s and Jake’s face.

“His..his keys are in here.” Meg said. “There’s no way he left in the car without them!”

“If Dwight had forgotten his keys, he would have come for them a long time ago.” Jake said, gripping the bottle tight enough that it started to shatter. He threw the bottle over his shoulder and started to walk off to the where the cars are. He pushed past the sea of people, scanning around for Dwight.

Jake was getting more anxious by the second. There was no sign of Dwight anywhere! Jake finally made it out of the woods and to where all the cars were parked. And there he found Dwight’s car. He rushed over to it to find it unlocked and cold. There was no sign that the car had been used for a while. Dwight never entered this car. In anger, Jake kicked at the tires.

Meg and Claudette came rushing out to see that Dwight’s car was still there. 

“That’s it, I’m calling the police!” Meg pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to dial.

“But we can’t report him missing until 48 hours, the police won’t listen to us!” Claudette said.

“Well what can we do? He didn’t leave in his car and he isn’t here! Something clearly happened.”

Jake scanned around the area once in hopes of finding a glimpse of Dwight. Instead he noticed that from afar, hidden by the trees, there was someone watching them. They were tall and wearing a white mask. They just stood there watching the three. The strange figure noticed Jake was staring back. They tilted their head in curiosity and as if they were bored, they turned around and walked off into the woods.

“Jake what are we going to do?” Meg asked, breaking Jake from his thoughts.

Jake looked at Meg and then back at the mysterious figure who was now gone. Who was the figure staring at them? Why were they here? They did know something about Dwight’s disappearance? Jake couldn’t question them anymore because they were gone. He gritted his teeth.

“Call the police.” Jake finally said. “If they won’t find him, then we will. Something bad happened to Dwight, and we have to find him fast.” He pulled out his own phone and started to dial 911. He was going to find Dwight and beat the shit out of whoever hurt him. He knew deep in his gut that Dwight was in trouble and he wouldn’t stand for it. 

_ “Don’t worry Dwight, we’re coming.” _ He thought.


End file.
